1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a display unit of a larger area.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
FIG. 2A is a partial sectional view of a mobile terminal in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2B is a rear view of a window in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 2A, in the conventional art, a printed region 13 for preventing light generated from an LCD module 151b from leaking to the outside is formed on a rear surface of an edge region of a window 151a. And the edge region of the window 151a is mounted to a case 10. The edge region of the window 151a includes not only the printed region 13, but also an adhering member 15 for adhering to an LCD module 151b provided below the window 151a to the case 10. That is, an adhering member 14 having an approximate quadrangular shape for adhering the LCD module 151b to the case 10 is formed on a rear surface of the window 151a. 
The printed region 13 not only serves to cover a lower structure of the window 151a, but also serves as a light shielding member for preventing light generated from the LCD module 151b from leaking to the outside. In this case, the adhering member 14 is provided between the printed region 13 and the case 10, thereby fixing the window 151a to the case 10. Further, the adhering member 14 prevents light generated from the LCD module 151b from leaking to the outside through a gap between the case 10 and the window 151a. 
However, such a structure has a limitation in reducing a bezel portion due to a printing on the rear surface of the window, and due to an adhering structure on the edge of the window.